


all these vibrations must all be flirtation -

by alvaughn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, First Meetings, Implied Past Relationship(s), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, josh is anxious and awkward and tyler is forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been watching me all night," He says, and all Josh can think is wow, no introductions, just straight in for the kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all these vibrations must all be flirtation -

**Author's Note:**

> or the au where josh is bi, tyler has No Shame, and everything is sexual because i fuckin' hate myself??
> 
> also, i'm still working on that drabble series. (i say this & i haven't written anything for it for like 3 days. rip)
> 
> title from boyfriend by walk the moon. (seriously, listen to this song. i fucking Love it)

Josh has been watching the guy all evening.

He's thin with sharp cheekbones, lanky limbs, but he moves like a motherfucker. He's slick with sweat, moving around the dance floor and grinding on anyone he can get his hands on - it's a flurry of watching him get tangled up with big muscles, long hair, and pink lips. He just can't keep his hands to himself, and Josh is into it, to say the least.

By the looks of it, the guy has a filthy mouth on him too - he leaves a trail of surprised, red flushing people who let their eyes linger fall too long for him as he practically flutters away. For a guy like him, he's surprisingly aerodynamic; Josh knows guys like him, who had limbs that are too long for their bodies, who trip on every step they take. Letting out a heavy breath as he watches the guy slip between a guy and his girlfriend who both look surprised momentarily before they swallow him whole with their wolfish, eager eyes, and fuck what he wouldn't do to be the guy who's pressed up against his back.

He watches as the guy slings an arm over the girls shoulder, pulling her closer until she's practically flush against his own body. The guy behind him stares for a moment before his face finds itself pressed against the back of his neck, and he guesses - he can't really see it - that he bites at the sweat slick skin there before the guy makes a surprised face before he pulls the girl in front of him in for a kiss. She practically melts against him, fingers slotting themselves against the obvious dip of his hips that sticks out from how his shirt has ridden up just above his waist.

They only stay like that momentarily before the kiss breaks and the guy lifts his head, glancing around until he makes eye contact with Josh. Josh swallows thick as they hold it, even throughout the thick crowd on the dance floor, and before he knows it the guy is saying goodbye to his new friends, slipping through his crowd to make his way towards the bar. Josh swivels in his seat until he's staring straight at the wall of liquor ahead of him, slightly contemplating death. Seriously, what’s more embarrassing than getting caught staring at some guy in the middle of a club? The guy slides up into the seat next to him, and as Josh steals a glance at him from his peripheral vision and his pants grow tighter - if that's even possible at this point - at the sight of the sweaty, glowing man beside him.

"You've been watching me all night," He says, and all Josh can think is _wow, no introductions, just straight in for the kill._

" _Everyone's_ been watching you all night," Josh corrects him, turning to face him, and the guy's smile practically splits his face in half. He looks so, so damn attractive under the pink lights that illuminate the bar, and every so often a blue strobe from the dance floor hits him at the perfect angle. Josh wants to ravish him right there.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The guy asks, and Josh bites his lower lip momentarily, eyebrows raising suspiciously.

"Wow, you are like, the complete opposite from everyone, huh? Don't assume I'm straight, just go straight for gay," He points the head of the lukewarm beer bottle at the guy awkwardly, "Props,"

"By the way you were looking at me, there's no possible way you could've been straight," _Man is this fucker cocky,_ Josh thinks bitterly _, fuck him and his good looks._

"I'm bi," Josh clarifies and the guy waves his hand around, saying something like it doesn't really matter because the guy wants to fuck him.

"That still doesn't answer my boyfriend question, or should I be asking about a girlfriend instead?"

"Neither," Josh says, taking a swig from his beer when he remembers the whole reason that he's there. Drink away his sorrows, and to fuck this guy.

"Great, so do you want to come home with me?" Straight to the point, like a punch to the gut.

"You're very forward," Josh mutters, and the guy laughs.

"You have to be here, because if not, I'm going home with them," He gestures his head to where the guy and girl are still eyeing down the two of them from the other side of the club. "And to be completely honest with you, I'd rather be fucking you than him,"

Josh coughs a bit, watching as the guy leans onto one of his elbows, teeth pressing against the back of his teeth with a cheeky grin. "I'm Josh," He finally says, and the guy smiles, moving his free hand to rest against where Josh's free hand is sitting on the bar. He squeezes it gently, giving Josh a private smile.

"Tyler,"

Josh eyes him for a moment before he downs the rest of his beer, picks up his coat, and stands. "Let's go back to your place," Tyler grins something menacing, grabbing Josh's hand before he tugs him towards the exit.

(When Josh wakes up the next morning, he's enveloped in Tyler's warm arms and his mind screams something like _feels like security_ and _fuck I actually did the guy from the bar last night_ and _I could stay like this forever_. He's not sure which is the worst, but whenever he tries to move from Tyler's grip and the guy just tugs him back against his chest, muttering ' _Stay for awhile, I'll make breakfast as soon as I'm up,_ ' he decides that the last option isn't the worst one in the world.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i wrote this at like 2 am i don't even know if it makes sense i'm sorry!)


End file.
